battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
No One Gets Left Behind
No One Gets Left Behind is a mission in Battlefield Bad Company 2. It is the 10th mission, in which the ultimate plot lines for the final parts of the campaign. The squad, on their way to an RV with Aguire, are shot down and separated, with Sweetwater and Marlowe going down near each other, Haggard and Redford in an unknown location. The squad regroups, and then attempt to rescue Flynn, who's been captured. Flynn makes his last appearance in this level, as does Aguire. Objectives *Regroup with your squad *Repel the enemy Counter Attack *Find the remaining squad mates *Take the detention centres *Find Flynn *Race to the Chopper base *Find a Chopper *Engage targets of opportunity *Rendezvous with Aguire Walkthrough The player starts parachuting down into the jungle, and should use this time to get as close to Sweets (the other parachutist) as possible. The player starts with an MP-443 Grach, and can gain use any unlocked weapons from the Supply crate near Sweetwater's position. Once the player goes into the hut with Sweetwater, an enemy counter attack begins, and the player is told to take out large numbers of enemies before knocking out a BMD-3. After the counter attack has been repelled, the player moves on, eliminating a small group of militia stragglers, and then finds Haggard and Redford. Bad Company then attacks 2 detention centres to find Flynn, with the aid of a Supply crate. During this part of the level, the player has the option of rescuing 3 US Army soldiers from the detention centre, who will assist the player until he takes the second detention centre, when one will say 'position cleared and under control.' The player then moves to a hangar where a cutscene plays. Marlowe shoots the Russian interrogating Flynn, but is then attacked by a militiaman with a knife. After a brief fight, Flynn shoots the militiaman with an MP-443 Grach. The team then catches up with Marlowe, and proceeds to a chopper base on quad bikes, when Haggard challenges the team to a race, which the player often wins when Haggard understeers wide on the final bend. When you cross the bridge to the chopper base, be wary of RPG's attacking the bridge often causing it to collapse. Use this to your advantage as when a Vodnik Charges towards you, use some C4s on the bridge to send it crashing down to the valley below. The player then pushes through a helicopter repair facility, where a BMD-3, a Vodnik and several Russians try to stop you from moving forward. Once the BMD-3 is destroyed, the player can use the chain-gun on one of the Mi-24s to assist in clearing the way. Once the player reaches the top, he has to clear the landing pad and board a UH-60 Blackhawk. Once the player takes off, he progresses to an RV with Aguire, taking out enemy targets of opportunity en route. The player should prioritise taking out RPG soldiers & Vodniks first, but when Helicopters arrive, should concentrate solely on them. Once the player reaches the RV, a cutscene plays and the mission ends. Tips *During the assualt on the first detention center, Stay up on the ridge near the supply crate as you can switch weapons to suit your needs. A Vodnik will drive up and deposit some infantry. Provided you dont blow it up you can use it to provide some cover by driving it into the rest of the base and turning it sideways. Be warned however that there will be a second Vodnik as well as a shielded HMG emplacement at the end. *Freeing the 3 soldiers in the detention facility will provide some firepower but with pistols dont expect them to kill enemies for you. However, they, as with the rest of your squad are excellent bullet magnets allowing you to flank enemy positions as long as the enemy doesnt see you moving. *There is a handily placed RPG at the start of the level, as well as some C4 in the opposite hut to Sweetwater. These can be useful when taking out the BMD-3 Trivia *The name of this level is a reference to the slogan. *During the Quad bike race, Haggard references Modern Warfare 2 by saying " Snowmobiles are for sissies," referencing the Modern Warfare 2 mission where you race down a mountain on snowmobiles. Category:Bad Company 2 Levels